


Same Old Song

by MagicalMel



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMel/pseuds/MagicalMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two experiments' bond becomes stronger after a chain of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old Song

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a dumb idea of what big band's story would be, mostly the ending. this is rushed and not meant to be good so w/e

You haven't felt this sorry for the kid in a while. The first time you did was when she was brought in.

The girl was nothing but a body and a head with no limbs. And no eyes. You knew exactly how she felt, except the eye part. Dr. Avian worked long hours to keep her alive and assemble new arms and legs for her. You had nearly mastered your instrumental weaponry, and you remember you had used your saxophone to play songs for her while the Doc was out and she was alone, just to give her company. She was so sweet.

Though when she finally got to move around, she changed.

Peacock became one of those rebellious preteens, though more violent and snarky and always with an attitude. She spends her time watching those dumbass cartoons on the TV instead of readying herself when the Skullgirls comes around, and you tell her many times that too much of it is bad for her. She just glares at you and turns back to the show. You don't have this much trouble with the other kids around here.

Ileum tells you not to get so worked up about her, saying she'll learn by herself. You two are basically the parents of all the orphans that are at the lab, which is good, since one of you can't handle this many kids. You've wondered if she'd like to go out sometime.

The time came when the Skullgirl rose, and Peacock wasn't ready enough to take her on. You tell her this, but she insists and storms out of the lab, not listening to and word you say. You just give up and leave her be, however, like any other parent, you begin to feel nervous and tail after her. Unfortunately for your heavy body, you couldn't catch up.

As you went your way through the city, Avian calls to return to the lab immediately. When you return, you find the whole place nearly destroyed, and you find the Doc brutally injured. He tells you in his dying breaths everyone had escaped and Peacock came before you, though was no match for the attacker and was taken away. You vow to get her back as he passes.

Shortly, after finding out the experiments were safe under a bridge, you made it to the Skullgirls lair, discovering she and Peacock were friends and had taken her so no one could hurt her anymore. You did not allow that, and you were the one to beat her yourself. Although, you promised the withering Skullgirl you would take care of Peacock.

When you returned to back everyone else at the bottom of the bridge, Peacock was no where to be found again and only her cartoony lackeys were there. They tell you she's on the bridge.

Now you're there, seeing the girl sitting by the edge. She looked so... sad. You've never seen her like that before.

"Peacock," you began, taking a step forward with your metal foot, making a clang sound as it touched the floor. "Patricia-"

"Do _NOT_ call me that," she snapped, not turning around as she clutched her hair in her robotic, gloved hands. "... only Marie can."

Marie. So that was her name. "Listen, kid. I understand you're upset, but ya gotta face the facts," you say, walking over to her. "Need a shoulder to cry on?"

"Why do you care?" there was the obvious quiver in her voice. "You don't understand. You don't understand _anythin'_. Only the Doc did, and now he's gone too!" you heard her sniffle and bury her face into her hat. "Just beat it."

Normally you do and leave her alone, but you've never seen her cry before and you want to do something. She isn't the type of person to cry. Instead of going away, you make your way over to the edge next to her and kneel beside her, and unfortunately you don't have anything to rub her back with. "Hey," your voice is unusually gentle. "Marie and the Doc wouldn't want you t' be so blue, and they want you to be as strong as that girl in the cartoon you love so much, what's her name, Anna?"

"I said-" Peacock was about to yell at you again, but she stopped and listened to your words. She moves her face out of her, and you can see the tears coming from her eyes- er, eye sockets. You watch her put her hat to the side and moving closer, and to your surprise, moving her robotic appendages around you and hide her face into your coat. "It's Annie, ya dumbass."

You just laugh as you let your saxophone emerge from your side and made it look like you were holding her. "Right, her."

You both just sit there, watching the golden sun set over the city. You both promise to never tell this to anyone.

"Hey," she began after a short period of silence. "Can you play that song, the one you played for me that one time?" you nod and happily oblige.

You play the same old song.

**Author's Note:**

> the song is in a moment's time (the credit song in the game)


End file.
